Dream Wedding
by Kicon
Summary: Ash and Misty finally get married! Oneshot.


**Dream Wedding**

Well, Ash and Misty finally get married!!! Yay!!! Here it goes!

* * *

Misty awoke in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Then she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Her clock read 7:46am, Saturday. The clock was emitting small beeps that were getting louder in attempt to wake her. Misty's hand popped out from under the blanket and smacked the alarm clock off of her bedside table. 

"Misty, wake up!" Sharon yelled at her sister. Misty ducked under the covers.

"Give me one good reason!" Her muffled voice challenged.

"Because you're getting married to Ash today, remember?" Misty let out a small squeal jumped out of bed and sped downstairs for breakfast.

"That's a good reason!" She yelled to her sister. Ash wasn't there today because Mrs. Ketchum wanted to get him ready in Pallet Town. Brock, however, was there. Misty gave him a hug and then snatched the plate of pancakes he had in his hand.

"So, how does it feel to be the bride-to-be?" He asked her. She sighed.

"Exhausting but, all worth while." She said. Then she turned to Sharon.

"Are all the invitations out?"

"Yes." Sharon answered.

"What about the cake, is it ready?"

"I'm working on it!" Brock said.

"Did you make an appointment at the hair dressers?" Misty asked.

"Yes, Mist, I did." Said Sharon.

"My dress, did you buy my dress?"

"Yes Misty."

"Did Ash buy the tuxes? What about the bride's maids' dresses? And, the preacher? Is it going to rain?" Misty exploded with questions, tiny beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Misty! Calm down, everything is going to be fine. We're going to have sunny weather, the preacher will be coming, I got all the bride's maids' dresses, and Ash **did** remember to buy the tuxedos." Sharon had grabbed Misty's shoulders and started shaking her.

"You're going to be fine! This is just pre-wedding jitters." Misty took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Sharon. It's just, I'm getting married!" She exclaimed and gave her sister a quick hug before going upstairs to get dressed.

Sharon shook her head and smiled at Brock.

"At least Ash finally proposed." She said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It took me forever for me to convince him." Said Brock with a smile. Back up in Misty's room...

'Hmm, I'm going to be going to the hairdresser so I don't need my hair in a ponytail. And, I'll have to change so I don't want to wear anything to hard to get off. But, I still want to look nice.' Misty contemplated. finally she chose an outfit. Loose shorts with a stretchy yellow tank and her suspenders. But, she kept her hair down.

**"Ding dong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" called Sharon.

When she answered the door there was a big surprise, "Like, hello sis." (Can you, like, totally guess? LOL)

"Lily! Daisy! Violet!" Said a surprised Sharon, "But, cruise, gone, Misty and I, wedding, invitation." Sharon was confused so she started blurting out words.

"Well you didn't, like, expect us to miss Misty's, like, wedding, did you?" asked Violet, sounding hurt.

"No, but, you didn't RSVP to the invitation so I didn't know if you got the letter, forgot to RSVP, or didn't feel like RSVPing."

"We, like, wanted it to be a total surprise." said Daisy.

"May we come in?" asked Lily.

"Wha? Oh! Sure, come on in."

"Like, hi Brock." Said the three sisters in unison.

"Hello my beautiful visions of loveliness! How would you three like to go-**OW**!" Misty had come downstairs and dragged Brock away from her sisters.

"Sorry about that." She said, brushing her hands.

"It's like, totally cool Runt. Now, give us a, like, hug." Said Violet. Misty scowled at the "runt" comment but still gave her sisters a hug.

"Alright, this is nice and everything but-"

**"Ding Dong!!!" **rang the doorbell.

Sharon let out a sigh and answered the door.

"Hi guys!"

"May! Max! How are you?" Misty asked. Lily, Daisy, and Violet went to sit on the, like, couch. Oh, May had gotten over her crush on Ash and is having a steady relationship with Drew.

"We're good." Max answered, and the pair went over to the couch.

"Now, I wan-"

**"Ding Dong!!!"**

"I'll get it, again." Sharon muttered. Misty went to sit next to Daisy.

"Okay, if that's all-"

**"Ding Dong!!!" **

"Hi Drew, hi Paul." Sharon greeted the two boys in front of her.

"Drew!" squealed May.

"Hey beautiful." He said, flicking his hair.

"Now that, hopefully, everyone is here I wou-"

**"Ding Dong!"**

"Grrrrrr!" growled Sharon before answering the door.

"Hi Dawn." muttered Sharon dully

"Hi Misty!" Dawn went to join the others in the over crowded living room.

"Okay, I think that's it." She paused, half expecting the doorbell to ring but it didn't so she continued. "I need some people to-"

**"Ding Dong!"**

**Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhh!!!!!"** exploded very pissed Sharon.

"Hello, please just sit down in the living room and listen!" Sharon yelled into the couple's faces.

Gary Oak and his wife proceeded into the Waterflower's household and stood in a corner.

"Now, everyone be quiet and listen to me!! I need some people to go with me and set up the chairs for the wedding. One person, a girl, needs to take Misty to get her hair done, etc. Two people need to go help Brock with the cooking. And when everyone is done you can go change and stuff. Got it?" Everyone nodded, "Good. Now, who'll go with Misty?"

"I will!" exclaimed Daisy.

"Okay, now who will help Brock in the kitchen?" No one volunteered.

"I'm baking cake!" called Brock from the kitchen.

"I'll do it!"

"Pick me!"

"I want cake!"

"But, like, cake is full of calories."

"Caaaaaaake!"

"How about, Gary and Laura." Gary and his wife nodded and stood by the kitchen door.

"Now everyone else follow me!" Sharon, Misty, Lily, Daisy, Violet, Dawn, May, Max, Drew, and Paul walked out the door. Misty and Daisy walked toward Daisy's car while the others walked toward the wedding site.

"Sharon! I, like, totally didn't wear walking shoes!" called Violet.

"Suck it up!"

* * *

"Hello darling." said a lady behind the counter, "What'll it be?" 

"We, like, first need to see some wedding hairstyles." Said Daisy.

"Okay, who's the guy you're marrying?"

"Oh, like, not me! It's the runt over there getting married to Ash Ketchum." Misty was sitting in a chair by the window looking out at the cloudless sky.

"Mmm, lucky girl. Ash is pretty cute."

"Like, whatever." Daisy snatched the magazines and sat down next to Misty.

"Lets, like, totally look at the shoulder length up-dos first." suggested Daisy. Misty shrugged and leaned over the hairstyle book.

"That, like, would look soo cute on you." Said Daisy, pointing to a hairstyle that Misty thought was hideous.

"Uh, maybe we should look at the others first?"

"Okay!"

"How about that one?"

"We'll, like come back to it."

"That, like is really ugly."

"Yeah."

"Look at that!"

"Oh wow, why'd they put that _thing_ in this?"

This went on for a few hours. They went through book after book after book and so on. Many people were just staring at the two sisters conversing over hairstyles. Some Daisy liked and Misty hated. There were some that Misty liked and Daisy hated. And, occasionally, there were some that they both hated. Finally they were on the last book and they saw it. The perfect hairstyle. The two walked up to the counter.

"We, like, totally want, like, that one." Said Daisy, pointing to a hairstyle.

"Okay hon. **David**!" The lady called. Daisy and Misty froze when they heard that name. Sure enough, the man that almost ruined Ash and Misty's relationship forever appeared from behind the counter. His red eyes widened in surprise and he dropped the curling iron. David had apparently grown his hair out a little.

"Uh, yes Charlotte?" He asked.

"This red-head here needs her hair done. That one right there, she's getting married today! And don't drop the stuff that you can't afford to buy!" Charlotte snapped.

"Okay." he muttered, "Look, I'm sorry and I'm trying to start over. I realized that you and Ash are perfect for each other and it's pointless trying to break you up. You can sit in this chair." David gestured to the chair in the far right corner of the room. Daisy scowled but followed her sister and David to the chair.

"Alright I'll start by washing your hair..."

* * *

"Three eggs." Asked Brock. 

"Here you are Brock." Laura gave Brock some eggs.

"Thanks." He cracked the eggs and began to stir. "How're those mini sandwiches going Gary?"

"Good, actually." He said.

"Gary's never been able to cook." Laura added, smiling at her husband.

"Well, he'll be making sandwiches like a pro now!" Said Brock. Laura and Gary smiled.

"Hey Laura, could you grab all the soda packs from the fridge and put them in the coolers for me?" Asked Brock.

"Sure thing." Laura pulled the first cooler closer to the fridge and opened it. Then she opened the fridge and started putting the drinks into it. After that she put the rest of the sodas in the other cooler.

_"Ding!"_ rang the oven.

"The top part of the cake is done!" Exclaimed Brock. He was making a three layer cake for the wedding. "Now time for the second layer!" Brock poured the cake mix into a pan and took the finished top layer out of the oven before putting layer #2 in. He pressed the timer and turned to his two helpers.

"Now who wants to help me lick the bowl?" When Gary, Laura, and Brock were done "cleaning" the bowl they put it in the sink and began mixing the third layer's batter.

When all the layers were cooked and cooled it was time for the icing! They iced the bottom layer, then the second, then the top! And it was finally time to get all of the food to the wedding site.

"Gary, could you open the car door for me? And Laura, please tell me where I'm going." Brock asked them.

"Sure." Gary went outside with the keys and Laura just pulled Brock's arm.

"Okay now set it down." She commanded. Brock set the cake down perfectly and sat in the driver's seat. Gary sat shotgun and Laura was in the back with the cake. They drove very slowly, not too slow though.

**"We ooh we ooh we ooh!!"** a siren rang. (I don't know how to type a siren's sound!!)

"Why are you driving so slow?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Because I was hoping that you would come to me and make my life complete. How about we just go-OW!" Laura had just whacked Brock on the back of the head.

"We just baked a cake for Misty and Ash's wedding and we don't want it to get ruined.

"Misty and Ash's wedding! Well, they've helped me so I'll help them. How about I give you a police escort?" Jenny offered.

"Sure!" They exclaimed. The three some followed Officer Jenny to the wedding site.

* * *

"Mom! It's too stiff!" Ash complained while looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit. There were black pants, black shoes, a black jacket, white button up shirt, and a red bow. 

"Nonsense. You're just too used to jeans and t-shirts." Said Delia. "Now, just let me adjust the bow, there! Now for your hair..." Delia started eyeing her son's spiky black hair.

"Mom! Please leave my hair alone. I won't wear my hat!" Ash pleaded on his knees.

"I wouldn't let you wear the hat anyway. Alright, I'll leave your hair alone. Just get off the floor, you're getting dust on your pants!" Ash got off the floor, brushed the knees of his pants, and thanked his mom. When Ash looked in his mother's eyes he saw tears.

"Mom? What's wrong?" He led her to the couch and they sat down.

"Oh, nothing. It's just...just...my little boy's getting married!" She hugged her son so tightly he had to gasp for air. Delia let go and apologized.

"When your kids get married you'll feel this way too. If only your father was here..." Delia trailed off. Ash looked his mom straight in the eye and wiped her tears away.

"Well, he is. He's always watching. And, I'm going to be late if we don't get going!"

Delia looked at the clock mounted on the wall, "Oh my! You're right! Come on then." The two Ketchum's made their way to the car and drove off.

* * *

Back at the wedding site- wait, I haven't told you where it it did I? It's at the lake that Misty fished Ash out of when they were ten. Anyway, Sharon, Lily, Violet, Dawn, May, Paul, Drew, and Max had gotten all the chairs and the arch set up. They also got dressed into their wedding clothes. The preacher was there already and was setting up. Some of the guests were arriving early. Sharon and Misty were in the car that they parked in the forest. 

May was wearing a light pink dress that reached her knees. It had long sleeves that went down to her elbows. May hadn't done anything to her hair except not wear the bandanna. Around her wrist was a sliver bracelet. Dawn was wearing a dark blue shimmery gown that reached her ankles. The gown had spaghetti straps and she was wearing gloves. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and flipped out. Lily, Violet, and Daisy all wore the same basic dress. The dresses were short sleeve and were made of silk that went down to their knees. Lily's dress was red, Violet's was purple, and Daisy's was yellow. Laura wore a light brown jacket and a dark brown skirt. Her shirt was white. The guys were all wearing tuxes. Back at the car...

"I'm getting married!" Misty squealed for the gazzilionth time. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean, are we right for each other?" Misty's eyes were filled with concern.

"I know, I know. It's about time anyway!" Sharon remarked and looked over at her sister. "You two are perfect for each other, and you look great."

Misty's hair was done up in a bun that had little braids encircling it and a few strands of hair fell down from it. Her dress was a light aqua blue color that reached the ground when she walked. The dress was sleeveless and hugged her chest tightly and flared out a little bit.at the waist. Around her neck was a blue sapphire gem on a silver choker chain.

Sharon's hair was up in a ponytail that had three braids coming from it. Her outfit consisted of a violet dress that reached her knees and was slightly ruffled. There were no sleeves but Sharon was wearing light purple elbow gloves.

"This is a life changing experience!! I want to be sure things will be fine..." Misty trailed off in thought.

"Misty! You and Ash love each other, right?" Misty nodded. "And you would go to the ends of the Earth for each other, right?" Misty nodded again. "Then you're going to be fine."

May appeared all of a sudden. "It's time!" She said. Sharon and Misty looked at each other before climbing out of the car.

All the guests had arrived. Mrs. Ketchum was there, all the gym leaders Ash had battled, Melody, even-Togetic! Princess Sarah and her assistant Miranda were there waving at her. So were a lot of Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joy's. Misty proceeded down the aisle, walking to the beat of the song. Her heart was pounding in her head and she felt like she was going to faint. Misty took a deep breath. Then she paused and Ash came forward to take her the rest of the way. In front of them stood the brides maids: Sharon, Daisy, Lily, Violet, May, and Dawn; the best men: Brock, Gary, Tracey, Max, Paul, and Drew; the ring bearer: Pikachu; and the flower pokemon: Togetic.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to watch the unity of these two..." The preacher spoke in his booming voice.

"Do you, Misty Waterflower, take Ash Ketchum as your beloved husband? To care for him in sickness, health, rain, or shine, til death do you part?"

"I-"

"Prepare for trouble." Spoke a man.

"And make it double." Said a woman.

"To protect the world from devastation." Their voices were coming from the sky.

"To unite all peoples in our nation." Sure enough, there it was: a big meouth hot air balloon

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie.."

"..James.."

"..Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Team Rocket?" Ash exclaimed.

"We're not here to make trouble twerp-I mean-Ash" Jessie spoke from the meouth balloon.

"Yes, we just wanted to say happy marriage!" Added James.

"Oh, thanks! How are you two?" Misty asked.

"We're happier than ever, especially with little Jenna." Jessie said. She rested her head on her husband's, James's, shoulder.

"Yes, speaking of which, we'd better go now. Jenna gets to be a bit of a handful when she's home alone with Meouth." Said James.

"Well, see you later!" Misty called.

"Bye!" called Ash and everyone else.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The two shouted as the balloon floated away.

"Ash? Why do they still call themselves Team Rocket if they quit?" Misty asked quietly.

"I guess old habits die hard." He answered.

"Lets get back to the marriage, shall we?" Asked the preacher. Everyone was silent again.

"I do." Said Misty. Ash slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Do you, Ash Ketchum, take Misty Waterflower as you beloved wife? To care for her in sickness, health, rain or shine, til death do you part?"

"I do." Misty slipped a ring on Ash's finger.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ash lifted the veil and leaned in to kiss the love of his life-

* * *

_"Beep beep beeep.."_ rang Misty's alarm clock. She stared at the ceiling and turned over to go back to sleep. 

'7:46am on a Saturday?!' wondered Misty. Her hand shot out from under the bed and smacked the alarm clock.

'It was all a dream.' She thought sadly. 'But a wonderful dream still.'

"Misty, wake up!!!" yelled Sharon. Misty ducked under the covers.

"Give me one good reason!" She challenged, her voice slightly muffled.

"Because you're getting married to Ash today, remember?" Misty immediately sat up and looked at her sister.

"I'm ready to get married." She said. Sharon looked at her.

"Aren't you nervous?" Sharon asked.

"No, I think it's going to be like a dream come true!" Her cerulean blue eyes twinkled with confidence as she strode downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

So? How'd ya like? It was all a dream, yet not a dream. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then please review or private message me. Til next time! 

Kicon


End file.
